Show Me
Show Me is a song by Kid Ink and features Chris Brown. It was the second song on the tracklist of his second studio album My Own Lane. It was released as the lead single of the album. The song peaked at number 13 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and at number 23 on the UK Singles Chart. The song contains a sample of the song "Show Me Love" by Robin S. The official remix of the song was released on February 13, 2014 and features Trey Songz, 2 Chainz and Juicy J. Chris and Kid also collaborated on the songs "Hotel" and "Main Chick". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKkb13IU_DE Lyrics 1: Chris Brown Baby let me put your panties to the side I'mma make you feel alright ‘Cause I'mma give you what you need, yeah Mami you remind me of something But I don’t know what it is Cause you remind me of something Girl you gotta show me You remind me of something But I don’t know what it is right now You remind me of something Girl you gotta show me 1: Kid Ink Uh, on the real no lie I don’t know what it is but you just my type Everything just right, B said put it to the left Don’t listen to the hype though Got a cup in your hand Baby sitting but you ain’t got no kids We ain’t leaving ’til there ain’t no more left Can’t see no time on the Rolex I could tell you a freak, go show it Looking for the after party, where the door at? Dough on the floor like a doormat Baby you know where to throw that I said... Chris Brown Mami you remind me of something But I don’t know what it is Cause you remind me of something Girl you gotta show me, yeah You remind me of something But I don't know what it is right now Cause you remind me of something Girl you gotta show me 2: Chris Brown & Kid Ink Baby if you know what it is On a real, can’t lie, man you just my type Hands in the air looking for a bitch right now On a real, can’t lie, man you just my type 2: Kid Ink Uh, so tell me what your name is I don’t really care who you came with (no) Unless you got a couple friends look like you My bad if my ex try to fight you Roll up soon as I roll in Security better get with the program Too deep, ain't know where to stand So high, ain’t nowhere to land You remind me of something missing Missus, you got my full attention Listen, let go of the tension If I get a minute, I’ll put your bad ass in detention 1: Chris Brown Baby let me put your panties to the side I'mma make you feel alright ‘Cause I'mma give you what you need, yeah Mami you remind me of something But I don’t know what it is Cause you remind me of something Girl you gotta show me You remind me of something But I don’t know what it is right now You remind me of something Girl you gotta show me 2: Chris Brown & Kid Ink Baby if you know what it is On a real, can’t lie, man you just my type Hands in the air looking for a bitch right now On a real, can’t lie, man you just my type Chris Brown Oh baby show me, show me something Tomorrow I might be hungover, but that don't mean nothing You see all night long, I've been wrong Baby show me something She gon' let me do it 1: Chris Brown Baby let me put your panties to the side I'mma make you feel alright ‘Cause I'mma give you what you need, yeah Mami you remind me of something But I don’t know what it is Cause you remind me of something Girl you gotta show me You remind me of something But I don’t know what it is right now You remind me of something Girl you gotta show me Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs